If You Only Knew
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: REPOST Sequel to Ron's Diary. It's Hermione's turn.


**IF YOU ONLY KNEW (sequel to "Ron's Diary")**

**© CATE/TONI**

Hello. It's been seven years since I've spilled to my true love my inner most hidden feelings for her. Hermione Granger. I love her so much…so much that I couldn't contain myself at some time. I've kept a diary of special events in my Hogwarts 5th year onwards. My eldest brother gave it to me and I named the diary 'Luke'.

I spilt every bit of emotion that overcame me every single day in that book. He became my best friend second to Harry, Harry Potter who is now engaged to my youngest sister, Virginia. I have put a curse on Luke to keep him closed and for my eyes-only. Up to now, it's there cursed and full of give away feelings, emotions, experiences and anything more bizarre than the magical world.

Hermione and I ARE engaged, too, you know. Right after the very emotional and memorable graduation we've had five years ago. She finished on top of everyone, I was Head Boy and I had a bravery award and Harry had one too plus second best to Hermione. Our old enemy, Draco Malfoy became our friend and our families, the Weasleys and the Malfoys, became family friends too. Harry had Sirius', his godfather, name cleared and went to live with him. Soon Ginny and him will find a home of their own. As for us…we'll we've bought one not far from my parents'.

Right now, I work with Harry as Aurors of the Ministry. By the way, we got to this position VERY quickly because my brother, Percy is the Minister of Magic! My twin brothers said, "Wait until his head pops like a balloon!" Speaking of my twin brothers, Fred and George, they're both married and fathers to little Angelica Francine and Kate Geraldine. They run their own shop in Hogsmeade where they live. Hermione works as a tutor in our beloved school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's sometimes assisting our old classmate-turned-teacher Neville. Remember the one who she petrified back in first year? Ginny is now Penelope's assistant in The Daily Prophet replacing Rita Skeeter. Penelope is Percy's wife and mother to twins Pearl and Pete. Dad is retired now and with Mom enjoying the world in a brand new flying…you guessed it…CAR! Only it's not a Ford Anglia this time. It's a Ferrari!

Our favorite professor, Remus Lupin often visits us and sometimes teaches us how to be Animagi with Sirius. Harry already was successful on being a barn owl and registered himself. I wanted to become a tawny owl so I can work side to Harry. But I need more practice. Professor Snape…yes him…was Fred and George's frequent…oh did I say frequent?…I'm sorry, I meant to say DAILY visitor. According to them, he bought loads of love stuff for the new librarian Miss Glory. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were always in their store every visit day. Finally Professor Dumbledore picked the right Bean flavor…Lemon! I suggested to Fred and George that they feature a small section of their growing store a 'Muggle Section'. But I bet Percy will NEVER approve to it.

Oh well, I got to love muggle food since Hermione and I moved in together. I personally liked the chips they call Lays and Doritos. And the movies they cook up are quite deep. Yet, the pictures aren't moving! So I just magic them up a bit making their faces move.

Ah, I hear a door open and close. Ah, Hermione's home! At last; it's getting a bit lonely here. Crookshanks playing again with the caged up gnomes in the garden. Pig, well he's a bit bigger now and still noisy.

"Ronald, I'm home!" she called. "Pretty hard head case for a girl there in Hogwarts. She saw Myrtle and freaked out! It was quite a sight."

"Really?" I said kissing her cheek and taking her coat. "But you handled her just fine I presume."

"Yeah. I talked with Myrtle actually."

"How on earth did she see that ghost?" I asked giving her a glass of water. "Did Filch see her?"

"Well haven't you heard?" she said giggling. "They've reopened it and made Myrtle second resident ghost of Gryffindor. Mainly she's in charge of the first years and second years losing their ways around the school."

"Oh," I laughed. "Finally, Myrtle can roam around and have some fun outside that cubicle." Hermione kissed me and flopped back down in my arms.

"By the way," she whispered, "they're holding a very, very special Yule Ball this year. They're inviting all alumni from Percy's batch to Ginny's. The professors hailed those batches the best that Hogwarts have ever been with. We can dance and mingle with the other students."

"So that means we alumni do some extra curricular work," I pouted. "So that's why Percy appointed Fleur as Ministress for six months and Harry taking six months off. She's in the office and we are not! Of all the nerve!" Hermione shot a look at me. "No, baby. I like you more than her! Please don't bring that thing up again!" Then she smiled.

"Oh you're absolutely correct, Mr. Weasley," she mused. "Just a little run down; Professor McGonagall already had the assignments for us." She took out a piece of parchment, which read:

Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater-Weasley: seminars on being a good Head Student or Prefect.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: training for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures (with the help of Charlie Weasley)

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger: training on Charms and Spells and Arithmancy (with the help of Bill Weasley).

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinton: training/ tutor work for Potions

Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil: tutor and homework help on Herbology and Divination

Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown: Divination help and Transfiguration

Oliver Wood and Mafalda Dumbledore-Wood: Quidditch and all-around assistance for Finals reviewers.

Fred, Angelina (Johnson), George, Katie (Bell) Weasley, Alicia Spinnet-Lee, Harry Potter and Oliver Wood: practice team (former and greatest team of Gryffindor since the legendary Charlie Weasley)

Padma Patil and Parvati Patil: extra help on Yule Ball fashion.

Colin Creevey and Susan Bones: photography; training for photo journalism

**NOTE**: All special subjects' review and tutorial…please consult Professor McGonagall.

There were loads more listed but they're not important. It seemed like all of us Weasleys are listed here. I'm so proud to be a Weasley! "So," I whispered in Hermione's ear while snaking my arm around her waist, "we'll be working in the same department." I kissed her earlobe softly and her cheek to her lips.

"Whoa there, Ron," she laughed holding me off. "Not now and not here. We have to eat dinner first and then we could…well…upstairs." She had a mischievous look on her face that meant she has the same thing in mind as me. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What do you like, honey? Muggle food or our food?"

"Muggle this time, sweet-tums," I called back. "I want to taste something new today. But I trust you prepare it the magical way. I still want to talk with you about how things are going on at Hogwarts and Hogmeade."

"All righty then," she pouted. "Muggle food…hmmm…what about stuffed fish and potato chips?" Her now straight hair danced behind her like wind playing in them. "Ron?"

"Oh yeah, that'll be great," I said. "I'll go get some sodas for us then, my dear." I dashed to the fridge and took our two cans of Coca-Cola. That's something I really liked since Harry gave me some in our 7th year. He smuggled them in his pockets and shared them with Hermione, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, and me. I heard this also from Fred and George. They said it tasted good. I second that!

In about an hour, we were sitting down in the dining room eating the superb meal my Hermione prepared for us. Then she talked, "Ronnie, I've been thinking."

"About what, Hermione?" I said taking down some soda.

"I mean, we've had fights over and over when we were kids," she said. "Who would've thought we would end up being together someday. Just like these…fish and potato chips. They came from two different kinds but they taste good together."

"Hermione," I retorted, "what do you mean comparing us to food? I can't understand."

"It's like us. You came from an all wizarding family and I came from a 100 muggle family. We often fought about petty little differences and things that we don't even understand," she stared at my eyes and held my hand. "Ron I love you so much."

I held on to her tightly. I massaged her hand with my thumb. "I love you too, Hermione. What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Ron…" she paused to take a breath. "Why me? I mean, I do not doubt your love to me. It's just that, there are so many girls that you might like and…"

"Honey, Hermione," I stopped her babbling. "I don't care about those girls. All I care about is you and it's only you in my heart. I picked you because…I LOVE you. I can prove that right now!" But I paused. I can't show her my diary…yet!

"Really?" she smiled with tears forming in her brown eyes. "Oh Ron I just could tell you right now how much I've held back my feelings for you!" She took out her wand and summoned a basin of silvery substance. "It's my Pensieve. Mafalda gave it to me in our fifth year. She said it's very useful on stocking some memories."

"How does it work then?" I asked. Harry told me how these are special but I can't figure out how this is 'special'.

"Follow me," she said lying the Pensieve on the floor and kneeling with me. Suddenly I was sucked into what it seemed like our fifth year Prefect dormitories. There I saw 5th year Hermione and Mafalda sitting on a four-poster. Present Hermione and I sat on another four-poster adjacent to theirs.

"Well, Hermione," Mafalda started. "Is there something bothering you? You're crying, girl."

"Oh nothing, Maffy," 5th year Hermione said. "It's just that, Ron and I had a really big fight this time. He's not speaking to me and I can't live with that."

"Oh come here," Mafalda said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He did! It concerned his pet rat. Scabbers…is lost and he blames my cat Crookshanks of it," she cried. "Oh Maffy, please help me reconcile with him! I won't last a day without him talking to me."

I was astounded of what I heard. She liked me all…ALL along. Oliver was right then. My Hermione, the one sitting next to me kissed me softly. Then with a swirl of events, we were back at our house with the unfinished food.

"Now, Ron," she smiled. "You see. I love you ever since! Even though I did think you were pathetic playing cards before the Finals and you DID hurt me when you said I don't have any friends. But you became one of my best friends."

"I love you…" I said dissolving into a kiss. "I always have. But, I guess…I have to show you sheer proof then."

"No," she stopped finishing her meal. "No," she repeated making the dishes clean themselves. "Just you being here with me is proof enough for me. Now…" the mischievous look was back in her sparkling eyes.

"Now then, Hermione," I laughed knowing what's on her mind. She raced me upstairs to our room. Her hair flew behind her and her giggling lingered in the air.

Oh my Hermione…if you only knew…

05/29/2002


End file.
